


Pure Chaos

by S0cks_sss



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Claustrophobia, Dadza, Fluff, Injury, Light Angst, Lots of bad language, Make sure to read notes for warnings!, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, a bunch of mentaly ill people, chatfic, i made them younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0cks_sss/pseuds/S0cks_sss
Summary: Just another chaotiv chat fic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, for now - Relationship, tubbo - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	1. HELLO BITCES

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YES HERES SOM CHAOS, HOPE YOU ENJOY. I GOT BORED IN CLASS, BUT WHATS NEW
> 
> LOWERCASE IS INTENDED
> 
> Dream: Broccoli (16, junior)  
> Sapnap: Arsonist (16, junior)  
> George: Snorlax (17, junior)  
> Karl: Monster Energy (16, junior)  
> Bad: Captain America (17, senior)  
> Wilbur: Drug Addict (16, junior)  
> Tommy: Child (14, freshman)  
> Tubbo: BEES (14, freshman)  
> Techno: Blood God (16, junior)  
> Niki: Angel (16, junior)  
> Eret: LGBBQ (16, junior)  
> Quackity: Short (15, sophomore)  
> Schlatt: Drug Dealer (16, junior)  
> Fundy: Furry (15, sophomore)  
> Ranboo: Memory Boy (14, freshman)  
> Sam: Dilf (18, college freshman)  
> Phil: Dadza (38, science teacher)  
> Skeppy: Rich Boy (17, freshman)
> 
> ____ equals new setting  
> \------- equals new pov  
> ~~~~ equals time skip

**6:06 PM**

[  **Tommy** has created a group chat ]

[  **Tommy** has added ( **17** ) people to a group chat ]

**Tommy** : HELLO BITCES

**Tubbo** : hello tommy!

**Wilbur:** oh god

**Dream:** what do you want child

**Tommy** : I MADE US A GROUP CHAT

[  **Dream** has changed  **Tommy** ’s name to  **child** ]

**child:** WHAT THE HELL

I WILL NOT BEB TAKITNG THSI ABSOLUTE SLANDER

**Wilbur:** OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR HIM SCREAMING IN HIS ROOM THIS IS HILARIOUS

**Techno:** Yeah I can too, can you shut him up?

[  **Techno** has changed their name to  **Blood God** ]

**child:** I CNANTN BELIVE YALL ARE TAKING THIS I AN BIT A CHILD

**Phil:** Tommy.

**child:** WHAT

**Phil:** Shut. The. Everloving. Fuck. Up.

**child:** YES SIR

**Wilbur:** OOOOOOH DADZAS MAD

[ **Wilbur** has changed  **Phil** ’s name to  **dadza**

**dadza:** Wilbur.

**Wilbur:** SORRY

**George:** The hell?

**Dream:** ignore them

**Blood God:** I would say you’d get used to it but I’ve been livin with them my entire life and I still haven’t.

**child:** HEY

**Wilbur:** You know he’s right

**child:** TRUUEEEE

**Sapnap:** WHATS UP MY HOMIES

**Dream:** SAPNAP

**George:** It’s too early for this

**Tubbo:** It's only 6? 

**George:** Yeah, and?

**George:** I just woke up

**Dream:** bro all you do is sleep

**Wilbur:** … 

**Wilbur:** :)

**Blood God:** Oh no

[  **Wilbur** has changed  **George** ’s name to  **snorlax** ]

**snorlax:** Accurate

**Dream:** PLEASE-

**Sapnap:** why do i hear dream wheezing?

**Sapnap:** OH- 

**Sapnap:** OH MY GOD THATS AMAZING

[  **Wilbur** has changed  **Dreams** ’s name to  **broccoli** ]

**broccoli:** why broccoli?

**Wilbur:** cause its green

**broccoli:** i think sapnap just disintegrated

**Sapnap:** OH MY GOD JDJDJDJSJSJSK

**Snorlax:** ^^^

[  **Sapnap** has changed  **Wilbur** ’s name to  **drug addict** ]

**drug addict:** OK IT WAS ONE TIME

**drug addict:** IT WASNT EVEN REAL DRUGS, IT WAS ACORNS AND WE WERE TEN

**Sapnap:** YOURE STILL AN ADDICT

**Schlatt:** ha i remember that

[  **Sapnap** has changed  **Schlatt** ’s name to  **drug dealer** ]

**drug dealer:** I would say it was one time but it wasnt

**Sapnap:** WHAT???

**???:** Best high of my life

**Sapnap:** WHO THE HELL IS THIS???

**child:** OH THATS QUACKITY

**child:** I HAD HIS NUMBER BECAUSE HE MADE ME DO HIS HOMEWORK ONE TIME 

**child:** THOUGHT HE MATCHED OUR ENERGY

**Quackity:** YUHHH

**broccoli:** OH IS THAT THAT ONE REALLY SHORT SOPHOMORE? 

**child:** YEAH

**Quackity:** WHAT THE HELL???

**drug addict:** OH I KNOW HIM

[  **drug addict** has changed  **Quackity** ’s name to  **short** ]

**short:** OH FUCJ YOU

**Karl:** whats going on? 

**Sapnap:** KARL MY BELOVED

**Karl:** SAPNAP 

**Sapnap:** BRO I LOVE YOU

**Karl:** Are we about to kiss rn?

**Sapnap:** HELL YEAH

**Karl:** Bet.

**broccoli:** why did sapnap just go to his car screaming “ANYTHING FOR MY LOVE”

**broccoli:** oh

**broccoli:** nevermind

**Ranboo:** Whats happening?

**Ranboo:** I’m doing homework

**Blood God:** Tommy made a groupchat.

**Ranboo:** Oh

**Tubbo:** HELLO MEMORY BOY

[  **Tubbo** has changed  **Ranboo** ’s name to  **memory boy** ]

**memory boy:** I-

**memory boy:** Ok? I guess?

**Tubbo:** :))

[ **Eret** has changed their name to  **lgbbq** ]

**lgbbq:** there we go

**drug dealer:** eret why is that the first thing you do

**lgbbq:** im just that powerfull

**Tubbo:** They only speak the truth

**lgbbq:** hello tubbo!

**Tubbo:** Hello erect!

**Tubbo:** OH MY GID IN SO SORRY IT WATD THE AUROYXOREXT

**child:** OH MY GOD IM CRYING

**drug addict:** TUBBO MOMENT

**child:** TUBBO MOMENT

**broccoli:** TUBBO MOMENT

**snorlax:** TUBBO MOMENT

**Karl:** TUBBO MOMENT

**Short:** TUBBO MOMENT

**Blood God:** Tubbo moment

**Sapnap:** TYBBO MONENT

**Blood God:** Aren’t you drivin?

**Sapnap:** …

**Sapnap:** no????

**memory boy:** Hey did anyone else hear a crash?

**memory boy:** Oh

**memory boy:** UHOH

**Sapnap:** FONT WORRY IM FIEN

**Sapnap:** kello rnaboo!

**memory boy:** He is in fact, not fine

**dadza:** Jesus-

**dadza:** How bad is it?

**memory boy:** Ummm,

**memory boy:** Not too bad, no one else was involved, though this brick wall is destroyed

**dadza:** Christ-

**dadza:** I’m on my way

**Sapnap:** nooo im fib e in oriomise

**Sapnap:** ranboo here, sapnap is asleep, dont worry we have him

~~~~~~~~~~~~

12:03 am

**Karl:** Is sappity nappity ok?

**dadza:** He’s fine for the most part, just a broken arm and a concussion.

**dadza:** His car on the other hand…

**Sam:** LET THIS BE A LESSON KIDS, DONT TEXT AND DRIVE!

**Sam:** im glad hes okay though

**Karl:** Oh thank god-

**Sapnap:** WYATS UP BIRCHES I LOVED

**broccoli:** dammit

**Sapnap:** DREAM WHST THE FICK

**broccoli:** ONLY JOKING

**drug addict:** oh thank god, snapmaps ok

**Sapnap:** WHU IS EVERKne BULLYINF ME

**Snorlax:** Cause its fun

**Snorlax:** Glad you’re okay man

**dadza:** Ok enough cuteness, everyone go the fuck to sleep you have school tommorow.

**Sapnap:** a koottoe gard when yhey have needkes im you 

**dadza:** Not you.

**memory boy:** Goodnight Dadza

**drug addict:** goodnight father

**dadza:** Wil, if you aren't in bed asleep by the time I’m home I won’t hesitate.

**drug addict:** YES SI

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. found him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda angsty, also theres stimming in this one and aslo mentions of panic so be aware!
> 
> Dream: Broccoli (16, junior)  
> Sapnap: Arsonist (16, junior)  
> George: Snorlax (17, junior)  
> Karl: Monster Energy (16, junior)  
> Bad: Captain America (17, senior)  
> Wilbur: Drug Addict (16, junior)  
> Tommy: Child (14, freshman)  
> Tubbo: BEES (14, freshman)  
> Techno: Blood God (16, junior)  
> Niki: Angel (16, junior)  
> Eret: LGBBQ (16, junior)  
> Quackity: Short (15, sophomore)  
> Schlatt: Drug Dealer (16, junior)  
> Fundy: Furry (15, sophomore)  
> Ranboo: Memory Boy (14, freshman)  
> Sam: Dilf (18, college freshman)  
> Phil: Dadza (38, science teacher)  
> Skeppy: Rich Boy (17, freshman)
> 
> ____ equals new setting  
> \------- equals new pov  
> ~~~~ equals time skip

**7:45 am**

**Niki:** hey does anyone have the answers to math homework? i’ve been really busy and didnt finish it

**lgbbq:** Niki!!! Also yeah I got you, meet up at the front, yeah?

**Niki:** Ok!!

**dadza:** …

**dadza:** I am suddenly blind.

**Sapnap:** PLEASE WIO TAIGHR HIM THAT

**drug addict:** that would be me

**broccoli:** wilbur you are a god send

**drug addict:** thank you

**child:** LIES

**child:** DREAM DONT LIE TO HIM YOU BITCH

**broccoli:** I DONT LIE BITCH

**Bad:** Language!!

**Skeppy:** babd!!!

**Bad:** Hello Skeppy!!

**child:** ew

**child:** get a room

**drug addict:** tommy stop being homophobic

**child:** IM NIT BEING FUCJING HOMOPHOBIC, LOVE IN GENERAL IS JUST DISGUSTING

**Tubbo:** But I thought you got so many woman?

**child:** I do!

**Blood God:** I smell what you people call, “cap”

**child:** SHUT THE FICJ UP I GET SO MUCH MORE WOMAN THAN YOU COULD EVER DREAM.

**memory boy:** Can you do what you people call “shut up”?

**Sapnap:** OOOOOHHHH RKASTED

**memory boy:** You are so lucky you’re in the hospital right now.

**Sapnap:** Was thay a theat,?

**Snorlax:** I think it was

**dadza:** Now shut up before Sapnaps not the only one.

**dadza:** Go to class.

**broccoli:** WHATS WITH ALL THE THREATS??

**dadza:** …

**broccoli:** YES SIR, SORRT SIR.

**dadza:** Good.

~~~~~

**child:** DADZAAA

**child:** DAD HELP IM TRAPPED IN A CLOSET

**child:** HELLO?

**child:** ANYONE????

_____

Tommy was in fact, panicking. He can’t remember why he’s here, all he knows is that he was walking to class and next thing he knew he was thrown into a closet and locked inside.

Nobody’s answering.

Great.

If he’s being honest it is the middle of class and the phone rule is really strict.

His claustrophobia really isn't helping in this situation.

Why is his face wet?

Oh.

He’s crying.

Correction, he’s not crying.

He’s full on sobbing and on the verge of a panic attack.

Correction, he’s no longer on the verge.

He goes back to text the group chat, barely able to breathe and on the verge of hyperventilation.

He goes to turn his phone back on and much to his dismay

it’s dead,

_ great. _

What's he supposed to do now?

It’s not like he can call for help everyone's phones are on silent, his is dead and people are in classrooms.

He still tries anyway.

“HELP” he cries out in a blood curdling way, of course, nobody heard him.

He really is trapped in here.

Are the walls closing in or is that just him.

He decides that it's the latter.

He starts breathing harder, flapping his hands in frustration and looking around frantically, pulling his hair occasionally to ground himself, obviously failing as he starts to see menacing black spots swallow his fragile vision as he crashes to the floor under the spot he was standing.

He really just passed out in a closet.

Where nobody knows where he is.

How Tommy like.

____

Ranboo started to run up to Tubbo, he hasn't seen Tommy in his last few classes and he is worried. To a bystander, it would be terrifying to see a almost 6’5” teen sprint up to a 5’4” boy, if it weren't for the worried look on the taller boy's face.

“TUBBO” Ranboo yells as he runs up to him, breathing unsteady.

“Woah, calm down there big guy” Tubbo soothes as he puts his hand on the tallers arms to calm him.

“T-Tubbo have you s-seen Tommy at all?” Ranboo breathes out in obvious worry, constantly shifting in his place.

“Now that you say that, I haven’t since after 1st block” Tubbo says, the same tone starting to ever slowly lace through his own voice.

“Oh god.” Ranboo brings his hand to his hair to calm himself down.

“I would check my phone but my dumbass math teacher took it cause i was playing geometry dash in class” Tubbo says, attempting to lighten the mood a little.

Ranboo chuckles a little at the joke. 

“I would too but mines at home, we need to hurry and find him before the school closes.” Ranboo suggests, panic only growing more.

“Let’s go get Phil.”

____

**broccoli:** the fuck, Tommy are you okay?

**broccoli:** did you really trap yourself in a closet?

**drug addict:** shit

**broccoli:** what?

**drug addict:** he wouldn't do that on purpose, he’s claustrophobic

**Snorlax:** Oh god

**Blood God:** Who the hell do i need to kill?

**drug addict:** calm down tech, okay? we need to find hom first, worry about that later

**lgbbq:** oh god i hope hes ok-

**drug addict:** I’m getting dad

\------

Wilbur started walking to his dad’s classroom, with only two things on his mind, murder, for whoever did this to him, and worry, for if his brother is okay.

He rounds the corner to the classroom and yells, though there's a higher pitched “echo”.

“DAD”

“PHIL”

“Are you looking for Tommy too?” Turbo questions. Wilbur's eyes wander to Ranboo, who's fidgeting with his hands obviously worried and looking down at the floor awkwardly.

“Yeah,” he responds quickly looking away as Ranboo moves his head.

Phil steps out, takes two looks at the group, and immediately senses somethings wrong. If it weren't for the current situation he would have laughed at his dad instincts.

“What's wrong?” Phil says in one of those fatherly voices that are laced with worry and comfort at the same time.

“Me and Ranboo haven't seen Tommy the whole day” Tubbo informed him.

“Tommy said he was trapped in a closet in the group chat, I thought there was a chance he might have gotten out, but Ranboo and Tubbo proved me otherwise,” Wilbur added on.

Phil automatically put on his thinking face.

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“The beginning of school, when we said goodbye,” Wilbur said.

“Tubbo?”

“First block, math” he informed him.

  
  


“Christ-” Phil muttered “ok, so he might have been walking to his next class, Tubs what's his second block?”

“Choir, I believe”

“Wil don't you have choir second?”

“Yeah”

“Did you see him there?”

“No”

“Ok let's go check the hall from Math to Choir”

\-----

Phil was worried, he tried to stay calm, but he was panicking. He knows how his son gets when he's trapped, especially in smaller spaces. He needed to be calm though, so the others don't panic even more. He was checking every closet on the way there frantically walking, unlocking it as looking in. He was checking and unlocking every closet on the way there, locking it back after finding nothing. He very luckily had just gotten a key from the janitor because he had forgotten his phone in a conference room before.

He finally got to this one closet, unlocking it and opening and looking in to see Tommy on the floor, blood coming from somewhere he didn't know, unconscious. He motioned to Wilbur as him and the two skittish freshmen started to walk up, motioning for him to take them away. His eyes widened and, he very reluctantly, took them to the front, as they protested, wanting to know whats wrong.

\------

**dadza:** Found him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to comment and I appologise for the cliff hanger!

**Author's Note:**

> THE ACORN STORY IS BASED IN REAL LIFE ME AND MY FRIENDS WOULD DEAL ACORBS AT RECESS. ANY ONE NOT IN THE STORY WOLL BE INTORDUCED NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> ALSO I REALLY ANRT LETS PAY ATTENTION TI DETAIL AND MADE TI WHERE SOME PEOPLE HAD AUTO CORRECT AND AOUT CAPTIALIZATION AND OTHERS DIDNT, ALSO WHEN SAPNAP BROKE HIS ARM I ONLY TYPED WITH MY LEFT HAND ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOUED PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED AND MAYBE LEAVE SOME KUDOS


End file.
